<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babylon Glass by Nerd_of_Camelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975572">Babylon Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot'>Nerd_of_Camelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... sort of, Albus Severus Potter Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fuck J.K. Rowling, Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Scorpius Malfoy Needs a Hug, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Tagging as I go, We Do Not Stan J.K. Rowling in This House, basically we're ignoring cursed child in its entirety, bending canon to my will, haven't read harry potter since i was like. 12, if it doesn't align with what you read im sorry but i also don't care, never read cursed child either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus would freely admit that he and his brother never really got along to begin with. He had always just hoped that their relationship would remain at worst mildly antagonistic…<br/>No such luck.<br/>Now, attending Hogwarts with him, things are changing. But at least he’s got a friend he’s not related to! He’s always wanted one of those.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babylon Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Babylon<br/>ˈ/babəlän/ <em>A place of captivity or exile.</em></p><p>This series (yes, series) has been in the works since, like, 2013? It's basically been sitting as a draft with story names and long-tossed-out summaries since at least early 2014, if not earlier than that, because I had just started writing and posting fanfiction publicly when I started planning - I didn't write it then because I had another series in the works, and over time I sort of lost my steam for it. But I'm back, and cheerily ignoring pretty much every retcon and change to the series that R*wling has made since the series was finished~! Including the entirety of Cursed Child, with perhaps the exception of one or two things I've learned about it sneaking their way in.</p><p>We don't stan R*wling in this house, so if you've got anything to say in support of her I kinda really don't care and I'll just delete the comment if it bugs me. ‾\_(ツ)_/‾ The greatest casualty in all of Harry Potter was my respect for her.</p><p>Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Excitement wasn’t exactly the emotion that Albus Severus Potter felt when he and his family arrived at King’s Cross Station to send he and James off to Hogwarts for the year. Excitement denoted positivity, and, well… He was more </span>
  <em>
    <span>anxious</span>
  </em>
  <span> than excited, if he was honest; heart pounding away in his chest, mind racing with possibilities. His hands were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was anxious would be a lie. He knew full well the exact reason why he was anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his first year at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrival would lead to sorting, and his sorting could very well lead to bad things for him. He already had a rather strained relationship with his older brother, James, who was a third year this year and yet another in the long line of Potters to have been sorted into Gryffindor. He was the spitting image of his namesakes, as well, to Albus Severus’ knowledge… Personality-wise, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For obvious reasons, Albus Severus had never once met James Potter or Sirius Black, but he’d certainly heard enough stories to have built what he thought was a fairly accurate image of them in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, the similarities he could confidently discern made their relationship difficult, not least of all because James had definitely picked up on their penchant for pranks and poking fun and Albus Severus most certainly hadn’t, often making him a target. Most pranks were relatively harmless, so he never spoke of it, but sitting back and allowing it to happen only made him a bigger target to James, who seemed determined to make him tattle at least once in his life. And, as mentioned, James had already been added to the Gryffindor list, which gave him a certain distaste for the Slytherin house and everyone in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Therein, of course, laid the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus by no means </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a Slytherin, because he in no way wanted to invite further hostility from his brother, but he also didn’t want to be a Gryffindor because then he would be much more accessible to his brother during the school year. Of course, he could always become a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, but… Well. He wasn’t smart enough for Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff wasn’t exactly high on his list of preferences. He’d prefer Slytherin or Gryffindor simply by virtue of them not being laughingstocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt sorry for the Hufflepuffs, to be entirely honest, and entirely for that reason. They were laughingstocks just because of their Hogwarts house, and that wasn’t right. Somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to do something about that. But would he be the one to do it? Heavens no. He wouldn’t be caught dead as a Hufflepuff and he doubted he’d ever have the sway necessary for changing peoples’ minds regardless of what house he ended up being sorted into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind?” His father’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder, doing a little more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprising</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped up to the older male. On instinct, he very nearly answered in the negative, posture going tense. He forced himself to relax and carefully said, “What if I get sorted into Slytherin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This issue had not actually been implanted into his mind with such a strong intensity before their arrival at King’s Cross Station, and he was embarrassed that it was bothering him this much, to say the least. Usually he could ignore James’ teasing, but the taunt of, “Al’s gonna be a Slytherin!” hit a little harder than he’d like. Dug a little deeper than he would admit aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get sorted into Slytherin,” His father said calmly, “Then you’ll likely be the first Potter to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no comment on whether it would make him a disgrace, or get him disowned. Part of him whispered that that was just because his father didn’t want to give him a chance to prepare for that. Or because he was fairly confident that it wouldn’t happen, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> no son of his would become a Slytherin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear his sister whining about not being able to go to Hogwarts, still. It would have made him smile if he wasn’t in so much turmoil. Lily was… Lily was something else. She really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently his disbelief at the very plain answer was obvious, because his father smiled and patted his shoulder. “If you prefer Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat will take that into account, like it did for me.” At the owlish blink he gave, his father laughed. “Yes, you heard me right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Albus Severus said rather dumbly, mentally hitting himself for the lame response. “That… That’s actually really comforting.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father patted his shoulder again. “You’ll do fine, no matter what house you’re sorted into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched a brief encounter between his father and a blonde male that appeared to be the same age. Neither of them spoke ― they simply nodded to each other. The blonde’s nod was curt, almost grudging, and his father’s was merely acknowledging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy,” His uncle Ron’s voice said, answering the unasked question. He turned to look at him. “Right foul git, when we were in school. He’s got a son ‘bout your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given the circumstances,” His father said, moving over to Ron even as he addressed his own son, “Given the way he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>raised</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t really blame him for acting like that. Doesn’t mean I approve, of course, but he didn’t know any better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle Ron nodded rather gravely. “You’re right, you’re right. But regardless of circumstance or the way his folks reared ‘im, he was a git.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus’ eyes roved back to Draco Malfoy, searching for the son Ron had mentioned. He wasn’t sure if he was looking because he wanted a friend, or because he wanted to know who to avoid. He barely caught sight of a rather scrawny blonde boy disappearing onto the train. As if the two older males at his side could sense what he was doing, they both hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco’s not near as bad, these days.” His father said thoughtfully, “And I’m fairly sure he’ll have raised his own son better than he was raised. Might make a good friend for you… But be careful. The Malfoys aren’t exactly popular these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus wanted to comment on how he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be friends with someone who was popular, but held his tongue. He should really wait until he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Hogwarts to start being a disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced slightly at the thought, imagining beating the part of him that had thought that in the head with a broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father knelt at his side, “Still worried about being sorted into Slytherin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus chewed on his bottom lip for a second before nodding. “Kind of, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh. “Albus Severus, you are named for two headmasters of Hogwarts.” He said carefully, “One of them was a Slytherin.” Having never heard this before, the information felt something like a kick in the gut ― a sensation that Albus Severus was unfortunately familiar with. “He was a great man. You’ll probably never realize how great. But Severus Snape was, probably, the bravest man I ever knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was where the name Severus had come from. But if that was the truth...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that you said that Severus Snape was a great bloody nuisance and a greasy-haired git.” Albus Severus said, before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father choked on a laugh. “He was,” He admitted, “But in the end he proved himself to be much more than that. I’ll tell you the story, some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus smiled, slightly. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister was still complaining. His cousin Hugo was fretting away at his mother’s side. His father stood and spoke quietly with Ron. His mother attempted to placate Lily. James shamelessly flirted with some girl nearer the train. Albus Severus took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Everything was going to be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more minutes passed, and then the train whistle blew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, off you go, now.” He was nudged toward the train, where James was already clambering up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his luggage and hauled himself toward the train, meeting his cousin Rose there and casting a wave over his shoulder at his parents and little sister. He held back to let her board first, then followed her onto the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Rose said at his side, “My parents and your dad met on the train to Hogwarts.” Her tone was thoughtful as she turned to face him, “Finding the right compartment and companions is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “You’re absolutely right.” He sighed, “I’ll probably try to find an empty one, because I am far too socially awkward for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly. “I’ll help you find a compartment, then I’ll go find one for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Thanks, Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw a wink at him over her shoulder as she set off, “Really, it’s the least I can do for family, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and followed her further onto the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding an empty compartment near the end of the train, Rose said her goodbyes and headed off to find her own while Albus settled into this one. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to meet some people, make new friends, but… Well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>James</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the social butterfly, out of the two of them. He wasn’t particularly great with people, personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better to sit in the empty compartment and hope to God no one tried to sit with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the train lurched into motion and Albus Severus had to grip the seat to keep himself grounded and not petrified out of his wits at the realization of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was about to be from his parents and little sister. His only close family at Hogwarts would be James and Rose, and frankly he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> fond of either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as close family went, Rose and Hugo he could stand, if nothing else, and he could probably learn to like them even more given some non-parent-chaperoned interactions with them… Maybe. Provided they didn’t turn out to be total gits when their parents weren’t around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next two years, that criteria only applied to Rose, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d loved her, considered her a best friend when they were younger, but that was about five years ago and </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> she started showing signs she was as brilliant and (no one tell Aunt Hermione he said this) </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> as her mother was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He loved Rose and Aunt Hermione, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but sometimes their intelligence was just too much ― especially considering that they liked to flash it like a badge of pride whenever it was convenient and he would freely admit it made him feel inferior to both of them in ways that stung. He had enough to worry about with the inferiority being </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter’s son</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave him by default, thanks. He didn’t need their help.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d admit that was why he was glad Rose was off to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. She could bug </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her facts and flaunt around that she was smarter than they were, rather than doing it to him for the billionth time. It left him with time to, you know, warm up to the idea of other people now that he was away from his family and sort of freaking out over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a very long silence aside from the sounds of the train during which he managed to untense and settle the rolling in his stomach, there was a scuffling from outside the compartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as he lifted his head to see what was going on, who but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpius Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> should jerk open the door and dive into the compartment, slinging the door shut behind him and rolling gracelessly across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide, he stared a second at the blond boy cowering near his feet, then turned his eyes to the door of the compartment. He met the sneering, disapproving gazes of several upperclassmen, and one of them had their hand on the handle. For all of half a second, he was scared. Didn’t want to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he remembered that no matter what these boys could do to him, it would pale in comparison to one of James’ pranks, and was therefore nothing to be concerned about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he stood, grabbed the handle from the inside, and held the door closed without breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bugger off.” He said, voice flat, when the boy still made an attempt to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” He sneered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I’ll hex you.” Albus Severus said without any hesitation. If there was one spell he’d picked up from his mom even if he’d never done it on purpose, it was her Bat Bogey Hex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a first year,” One of the other boys said, clearly disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my mom’s Ginny Potter.” Albus Severus fired back, quirking a brow. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to chance me being as good at her Bat Bogey Hex as she is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some muttering and a few disgruntled looks, the older boys soon left, and only once they’d disappeared from view did Albus Severus back away from the door and look at the boy who still sat on the floor. He looked… Somewhat stunned, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You’re a Potter,” He finally said, meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a Malfoy,” Albus Severus returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other a moment, and if Albus Severus did say so himself it seemed Scorpius was far more nervous about the meeting than he was. Not what he’d been expecting, really. He expected that he, himself, would be the most easily spooked. He kind of always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I―” Scorpius began, “Thank you for― They wouldn’t leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Albus Severus said, because really, it wasn’t. “They seemed like prats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius smiled just a bit ― a nervous, though amused, twitch of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus took the one or two steps closer and offered his hand. With clear hesitance, Scorpius took it, and with a little effort from both of them he was soon on his feet again. Albus Severus took a step back as the other boy brushed himself off, and then offered a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Scorpius Malfoy.” He said, still sounding a bit meek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albus Severus Potter.” Albus Severus said with an internal wince as he took his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook as Scorpius stared at him in perceived awe. He silently resigned himself to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long train ride indeed―no doubt that Scorpius would, despite his status as a Malfoy, have the same sort of hero worship for his father that everyone else did… Which meant it was time for the crushing insecurity of knowing he wasn’t half the man his father was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hoping to wait until Hogwarts to be a disappointment, but he guessed this was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus took an uneasy seat back where he’d been and Scorpius grabbed his belongings from the floor, sorting himself out. Once he’d done so he sat down opposite him and fiddled with the hem of his jacket. He didn’t make eye contact for a while and Albus Severus almost breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Scorpius </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> feed into his insecurity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for, uh― For just diving into your compartment.” Scorpius said, awkwardly, after several minutes. “I just figured they’d leave me alone if there was someone else around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Albus Severus assured him, “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that, Scorpius still seemed worried about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another silence, “Oh, and, uh… Thanks for not… You know. Telling me to bugger off immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in popularity.” Albus Severus chose to say, rather than… Pretty much anything else bouncing around in his head, “And the way I see it there’s no point in judging you over whatever your dad and granddad did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking just a little bit starstruck, Scorpius slowly smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While we’re on that subject though,” Albus Severus coughed awkwardly, “Can we please agree to not compare me to my dad or granddad? Or brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Scorpius agreed instantly, “Your dad was cool but I already think you’re better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus nearly choked on air, “Wh― How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius grinned, “You saved my skin and, personally? That means more to me than your dad saving the world before I was even considered as a possibility by my parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against all odds, Albus Severus found himself grinning. This was possibly the first person he’d ever met who didn’t base his accomplishments on his dad’s. Or his mom’s, though that happened far less frequently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Scorpius wasn’t basing his expectations on his parents, and that felt… Really nice, actually. As Harry and Ginny Potter’s son, he had a lot to live up to. Having someone who didn’t seem to care about that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome ― </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to mention he was pretty sure he could learn to genuinely get along with Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another silence, the two of them finally got to actually talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked until the Trolley passed by, at which point they only actually stopped to get some candy, and then they bonded over a mutual love of Peppermint Toads and Chocolate Frogs… And Pumpkin Pastries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the time came to change into their robes, they quickly did so so that they could continue their conversation unhindered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus was finding he did, indeed, like Scorpius quite a lot. They’d only known each other for a few hours, but he thought they could really be good friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What House do you think you’ll be put in?” Albus Severus couldn’t help asking as they got closer to Hogwarts, as the subject had forced its way back into his head and refused to go anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin,” Scorpius answered without hesitation, “I don’t think a Malfoy’s ever been sorted into a different house and, y’know, I don’t really think I’m cut out for more than Slytherin or Hufflepuff… Think my dad would disown me if I got sorted into Hufflepuff though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus had to muffle a laugh at that, “Same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely your dad would be understanding of you getting sorted into Hufflepuff,” Scorpius said, clearly muffling a laugh, himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad might, but mum and James would disown me on the spot.” He snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Scorpius had a good laugh at that for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What house do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you’ll end up in?” Scorpius asked afterwards, cocking his head to the side, blue eyes wide and curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Albus Severus admitted, a little sheepishly, “I suppose I’m probably expected to say Gryffindor, and to be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of my family, but…” He shrugged, “I really haven’t the foggiest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d make a decent Gryffindor,” Scorpius said, without hesitation, “But I also think you’d make a pretty good Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Albus Severus agreed, feeling the strangest urge to confide in Scorpius what he’d been afraid to actually say to his father, “To be honest, I’ve been agonizing over it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months.</span>
  </em>
  <span> James keeps teasing that I’ll end up in Slytherin, and once I got to thinking about it, I realized he was probably right! And let me tell you ― nothing quite makes you fear disappointing your entire bloodline like your git of an older brother implying you’re going to disappoint your entire bloodline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused to let that sink in, watching Scorpius sort of nod in that way someone who actually understands what you’re getting at does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” He continued after that moment of quiet, voice lowered conspiratorially, “If I’m honest? I wouldn’t mind being Slytherin. It just scares me that I might get the cold shoulder from my entire family for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius’ blue eyes were wide again, and he looked somewhere between pity and mild outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He finally said, “If they do that, I’ll be your family, and they can shove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Severus couldn’t help laughing at that, and Scorpius’ face lit up in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was… Somehow less tense. Albus Severus wasn’t anywhere near as anxious as he’d been when he arrived on Platform 9¾ all those hours ago, at the very least.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll not make guarantees on updates, because life is awful and writing is hard, but I hope to at least have another couple of them written before the year is out ― I have chapter two mostly written already, and once I've gotten a more solid outline the other chapters should be fairly easy... Aside from the actual writing part, lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>